Der letzte Tanz
by Akari-chan
Summary: Ken se sentia igualmente irreparável. Não era ruim. Havia algo sobre aquilo que o deixava empolgado. -- AyaxKen


Uma pequena fic que se passa em side B, mas você pode ler sem nenhum conhecimento dessa série. Só é necessário saber que Ken e Aya estão sozinhos agora, trabalhando na KB, que é tipo, uma Weiss na Inglaterra.  
É meio Aya/Ken, e meio UA também.

Akari-chan

* * *

_  
Mas posso eu apostar esta noite__  
Com tudo que sou  
E posso eu apagar minha vida  
Ou então fico aqui e sou... __(condenado)?_

**Mephistopheles Retun – Trans Siberian Orchestra**

.

...

**DER LETZTE TANZ**

Quando a sola do sapato de Ken encontrou o chão num baque surdo, ela logo escorregou para o lado, mas o jovem teve a satisfação de que foi tudo cuidadosamente planejado. Pensando, até parecia uma dança. Era belo do mesmo jeito. Um, dois, três, saltar. Cair no chão com graça outra vez antes de girar o corpo com movimentos fluídos, revolvendo em torno do pé direito para acertar o esquerdo com firmeza contra o corpo de algum homem que ele nunca viu o rosto, empurrando-o contra um outro que estava atrás de si.

Os homens caiam um atrás do outro com seus golpes. Ele deslizava pelo chão de cimento, ainda molhado graças à chuva vespertina, mas fazia isso com um sorriso nos lábios, como se fizesse parte do ultimo ato da sua apresentação. Levava um dos homens consigo, o capanga sem face sendo puxado contra o seu peito, servindo de escudo no exato momento em que outro atirou com intuito de acertar o rapaz.

Ken flexionou os joelhos e impulsionou o corpo para o alto, o braço erguido, as garras, que saiam de suas luvas, atingindo o homem que atirara contra ele em cheio, acertando-o no peito. Ah, aquilo fora complicado, não era tão simples quanto parecia. Havia outros antes, e marcas de balas riscavam o seu jeans manchado de sangue e de lama e de água, e era com resto de suas bugnuks estilhaçadas que estraçalhara o peito do homem. Respingos vermelhos manchavam seu rosto junto com marcas arroxeadas, seus lábios, rachados pelo frio, estavam tão brancos que contrastavam com o sangue que escorria de sua boca. Seu supercílio apresentava um corte perigoso, e parte de seu rosto começava a inchar devido aos maus tratos sofridos.

O moreno somente soltou o ar quando o último corpo pendeu de suas garras para atingir o chão sem vida. Inspirou fundo, não deixou (ou não pode deixar) o passo de sua respiração acelerar.

Doía.

Cada vez que tentava puxar o ar, doía. Achava que as batidas de seu coração deveriam estar rápidas graças à excitação da caça, graças aos movimentos rápidos, à falta de ar. Sentia como seu peito fosse explodir, mas não era a dor que o afligia, era a adrenalina correndo seu sangue, era o prazer que sentia ao ver todos aqueles corpos ensangüentados, era o sorriso em seu rosto – não de felicidade, nunca de felicidade, mas de puro deleite.

Quase riu, mas engasgou-se e seu e seu estômago embrulhou, fazendo-o vomitar sangue por entre os lábios marcados.Nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de esfregar a boca com as costas de sua luva. Seu olhar voou para algum ponto à sua frente.

Achava que haveria um certo problema em encontrar um ruivo em um local tão pintado de vermelho, mas Aya estava ali para ele quando ele o procurou, no final das contas.

E, caso não sentisse as pernas falharem ligeiramente, os joelhos tremerem, subitamente todas aquelas sensações ficando pesadas demais para serem sustentadas por seu corpo tão, tão frágil apesar de todos os treinos, de todos os exercícios, sentiria que poderia ficar acostumado com isso, com Aya ali para ele.

Apesar de sempre lhe provocarem por sua ingenuidade, Ken não era tão ingênuo quanto deixava aparentar. Ele já sabia que não ia haver um 'ficar acostumado com isso.'

Sua cabeça girava, atormentada pelo excesso. Não de sentimentos, mas de sentidos. A visão, apesar de borrada, conseguia captar todos aqueles homens, e meu Deus, eram tantos. Sentia cheiro de ferro, gosto de ferro. Seu corpo doía tanto que quase o colocava em torpor, toda aquela angústia se transformando em dormência lentamente, apagando todos os traços das feridas no corpo. O silêncio avassalador do local após a matança era demais para ele agüentar.

- Quantos? – perguntou com mais força do que gostaria, a queimação em sua garganta fazendo-o colocar a mão à frente da boca com toda rapidez que ainda conseguia utilizar, prevenindo-se de cuspir mais sangue.

Aya se aproximou, andando de forma tão cambaleante quanto Ken ainda parado, mancando de uma perna estraçalhada por um tiro de revólver a queima roupa. A carne avermelhada expunha bem o furo da bala, mesmo na roupa negra, e traços de pólvora enegreciam a pele.

Aya carregava Shion consigo, e ela estava quebrada além de qualquer conserto.

Ken se sentia igualmente irreparável. Não era ruim. Havia algo sobre aquilo que o deixava empolgado.

Ele deveria estar louco.

- Vinte e dois.

Ken quase achou que Aya estava bem. Seu tom de voz ainda era o mesmo, baixo, contido. Quando falava, Ken achava que não ia conseguir conter toda as emoções que corriam for seu corpo, toda a excitação que fazia seus lábios se arreganharem mais num sorriso.

- Jura? Vinte e dois, eu também. – repetiu, estranhando a própria voz, que quase gritava o número com empolgação infantil. Tossiu novamente, e dessa vez, o sangue passou por entre os seus dedos enluvados.

Mas tudo bem. Elas já estavam manchadas mesmo.

Ele não conseguia tirar o olhar de Aya.

- Empatamos, uh?

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas mantinha-se a andar pela reta que havia traçado até ele,embora desviasse vez ou outra de um corpo morto no chão. Foi só tropeçando que chegou até Ken, mas ainda manteve o olhar digno de quem não se importava com isso.

- Você está bem? – e Ken não sabia se ouvia um certo tom de real preocupação na voz de Aya, ou se era só sua imaginação, desejando que assim o fosse. Era o mesmo Aya frio de sempre, só querendo constatar dados.

- Porra – xingou baixinho, um sorriso no rosto coberto de agonia. – aqueles merdas te afetaram tanto assim? É claro que não estou bem.

- Bom. – Aya fez que sim com a cabeça, como se aprovasse o comentário. Ken deveria se sentir ofendido, até chocado por isso. Mas ele entendia o outro, então apenas acenou de volta. Aya também não estava bem, ele podia ver onde aquilo estava indo.

O ruivo se aproximou um pouco mais, a perna machucada servindo como um peso que só atrapalhava seu caminhar. Ele se apoiava na katana para mover-se, e Ken não foi idiota para saber que não deveria ajudá-lo. Estava na mesma situação que o outro homem.

- Empate, você disse?

Aya arrastava a perna atrás de si, sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo tropeçar após pisar de mal jeito no asfalto quebrado. Foi somente por instinto que Ken esticou os braços, pois quando o ruivo desabou sobre ele, pode notar que não fora o mais sensato a fazer. Mal podia segurar-se. Não tinha forças para segurar Aya também.

Ouviu um estalido, e logo um vazio preenchia sua mente quando tudo em que ele podia se concentrar era a dor correndo por cada fibra de seu corpo no momento em que caiu para trás, com o ruivo ainda nos braços, sobre sua própria perna, que agora se encontrava em um ângulo estranho, saindo do jeans rasgado, enegrecida e ferida e suja e horrenda como um animal morto.

- Putaquepariu. Puta que pariu. – deu um grunhido alto, gutural, que ressoou na noite, e um gemido cheio de sofrimento escapou de seus lábios, não só graças ao osso quebrado, transpassando a pele. Aquele era o menor de seus males. Em troca, recebeu um apertão de volta na cintura, que serviu muito bem para arrancá-lo para o fato de que Aya ainda estava lá com ele. E por mais que se assegurasse que não, importava.

- Acha que vai morrer? - Ken não escondeu o apreço à sinceridade do ruivo com mais alguns palavrões. – Pode fazer um favor para mim?

- Você ACHA – o moreno escondeu os olhos verdes por trás de pálpebras bem apertadas, sua face se contorcendo enquanto se esforçava para falar algo compreensível. – que estou em condições...

Nunca chegou a terminar a frase. Bastou abrir os olhos de novo para se deparar com o olhar de Aya firme sobre ele, não demandando, mas pedindo, precisando.

- Quer desempatar? – e Aya estava tão sério quando falou que Ken nem pensou em rir. A dor também o impedira de gargalhar, embora não o deixasse de lembrá-lo a cada segundo que estava vivo, e quase o fizera agradecer quando gritara ao sentir o osso sendo partido. Havia começado a entrar em pânico quando parara de sentir, quando as marcas das feridas de raspão de balas não queimavam mais, quando as feridas maiores e mais profundas em seu ombro, peito e barriga pararam de fazê-lo querer acabar logo com o tormento.

- Aya? Eu não estou em condições de lutar mais, muito menos com você, se é isso que sugeriu... – sussurrou com um fiapo de voz, através dos dentes cerrados com firmeza. Os músculos de sua face e garganta estavam completamente tensos. Impressionara-se ao notar que conseguia falar.

- Não estava falando disso.

Era incrível que, mesmo tão ferido quanto estava, o ruivo ainda conseguia manter aquele olhar superior, quase arrogante - se Ken não o conhecesse bastante para saber que Aya não teria razões para sê-lo, principalmente perto do moreno.

- Então o quê...? – disse, confuso, mas ultimamente, muitas coisas o confundiam. Entretanto, suas feições estavam contorcidas demais para Aya compreender sua confusão.

Aya compreendeu mesmo assim.

- Dê-me sua mão.

- Aya, eu não acho que-

- Dê-me sua mão. – ele repetiu, e Ken quase podia sentir a ansiedade de Aya.

Moveu-se como podia para libertar uma de suas mãos que apertava o ruivo tão firme contra o seu corpo, soltando-a entre gemidos e suspiros, apreciando a dor que sentira porque já estava voltando a não sentir mais nada, apenas o peso de Aya sobre si.

E até Aya estava começando a desaparecer também.

Assim que o moreno conseguiu livrar o braço direito, Aya segurou em seu pulso com força o bastante para fazê-lo dar um grito desesperado, mais de surpresa do que de dor. O homem não afrouxou o aperto – Aya segurava no pulso de Ken como se fosse a única coisa que realmente importasse ali.

- Você vai morrer. – disse como se fosse verdade.

Diabos. Quem estava querendo enganar? Ken sabia que era verdade.

- Porque eu estou sangrando muito, e sem jeito do resto da KB chegar a tempo, né?

- Não. Porque você quer.

Ken abriu a boca em protesto, mas logo foi calado pelas palavras do maior.

- Você quer.

Sorriu.

Não dava pra enganar Aya mesmo.

- Você gosta, não gosta? Gosta de cortar a carne deles. Você acha que não deveria gostar, mas você sabe que gosta.

O moreno abaixou os olhos.

- Omi... Não. Mamoru Takatori me disse que queria que eu encontrasse a felicidade também. Ele... Ele está feliz como Pérsia. E Yohji, Yohji também está feliz. Mas Aya. Eu só me sinto feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, quando eu mato-

- Isso não é felicidade. – Aya o interrompeu com brusquidão.

Ken fechou os olhos, achando que muito bem poderia dormir enquanto lhe era passado o sermão. A dor o abandonara lentamente, e já não penava quando ignorava tudo o mais que havia ao seu redor.

Aya apertou seu pulso com mais força, fazendo-o abrir os olhos com certa irritação.

- Mas você sente isso, né, Aya? Você entende... – havia uma ligeira preocupação, como se Ken não soubesse o que fazer caso Aya respondesse de forma negativa.

Aya não respondeu. Somente quando o silêncio se tornou pesado, desconfortável, e as pálpebras do moreno tornaram a cair sobre seus olhos que Aya inclinou o corpo para frente, inadvertidamente prensando mais o corpo contra os ferimentos de Ken, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você só se sente vivo quando mata alguém, Ken, porque você sabe que é um assassino, e ninguém deseja um assassino. Você sabe que não pertence a lugar algum-

- Isso é mentira! – Ken encontrou espaço para tornar a ser teimoso, embora seu protesto fosse tão despido de vontade que o argumento tornava-se ridículo de quebrar. Seu olhar não deixava de ser verdadeiro por isso. Talvez ele realmente acreditasse. – Eu já disse para você, eu... Eu pertenço com você Aya.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios do ruivo, mas ele logo desapareceu. A gentileza permaneceu ali, entretanto.

- Não. Você pertence onde quer que possa existir. Onde possa matar novamente.

- Aya, por qu-

- Porque é verdade. Porque é isso que acontece conosco.

A sonolência nos olhos de Ken era tão visível quanto seu esforço para manter-se ligado nas palavras de Aya.

- Eu fiz uma promessa, Ken. Com Knight. Prometi que, se um dia isso acontecesse comigo, ele me mataria. Mas Ken...

Aya segurou o pulso do menor, erguendo-o, colocando-o entre ambos. A luva de Ken estava empapada de sangue, das quatro lâminas, só uma estava inteira. Estilhaços das outras se fincavam até na própria pele do rapaz, mas ele não parecia se importar.

-Você acha que é isso que ta acontecendo comigo, né? – Ken não conteve um sorriso pra Aya. Talvez houvesse uma ligeira intenção de sua parte de ser grosseiro com o maior, mas estava tão cansado... Além de que, sabia que Aya estava se esforçando para dizer aquilo. Que lhe custava, porque sua face e corpo e coração estavam tão machucados quanto os de Ken, porque, apesar de não deixar transparecer, Aya também estava tão morto como ele. - Foi por isso que... Você sugeriu esse concurso ou sei lá o que pra ver hoje quem matava mais gente? Foi uma espécie de consolo pra essa missão idiota? Porque você sabia que a KB armou tudo pra gente, porque tem uns 50 homens aqui e nós dois não somos suficientes para acabar com tanta gente?

Aya usou a outra mão, que pingava tanto sangue quanto as luvas de Ken, para segurar no ombro do rapaz, apertando-o ligeiramente.

- Você concordou com a missão.

- Aya?

- Mesmo sabendo o que ia acontecer. Eu também, Ken. Eu sabia que você ia morrer. Eu também sabia de m-

- Cala a boca! – resmungou irritado. O que dera em Aya? Droga, sabia já, não queria que Aya ficasse mencionando a cada segundo,será que ele não notava o quão desagradável era?

- Ken, eu já quebrei promessas antes. Não acho que Knight vá se importar com mais uma. Você quer desempatar?

O ruivo parecia haver tirado um peso de seu peito, e até Ken começou a se sentir mais leve, não sabia por que.

Afinal, ele não era ingênuo como seus companheiros costumavam argumentar.

Arregalou os olhos, piscando algumas vezes antes de fazê-lo, porque céus, até manter o foco no ruivo era difícil, a imagem alterando-se entre enegrecer e rodopiar em sua frente, os cantos de sua visão borrados.

- Aya, você não-

Dessa vez Ken não precisou das palavras do ruivo para se calar.

Era até engraçado, se você pensasse pelo lado irônico das coisas, porque Aya,de tão poucas palavras, falara bastante aquela noite, mas fora uma ação, um pequeno gesto, que fizera Ken perder qualquer pensamento que pudesse estar percorrendo sua mente.

Aya havia puxado o pulso de Ken contra si, forçando a única lâmina que restara na luva do rapaz contra o peito com um grunhido ininteligível.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do moreno ao sentir a lâmina atravessar as diversas camadas da roupa negra de Aya e chegar à pele, rasgando a carne tão facilmente quanto rasgara o tecido. Ken conseguia sentir – sentia a pulsação de Aya, o sangue correndo por suas veias e artérias se libertando e esguichando em um jato avermelhado em sua face e vestes quando, antes mesmo de registrar o acontecido na mente, Ken puxou a lâmina de dentro do outro homem com violência em um gesto automático.

- Vinte e três... Ken. – Aya cuspiu as palavras da boca com dificuldade, as sobrancelhas curvadas, olhos entreabertos cheios de dor e de algo mais. - Acho que você ganhou dessa vez.

O corpo do maior ainda estava apoiado no seu, a cabeça em seu ombro, e Ken ouvia a respiração de Aya esmaecendo, o som feito pela garganta do homem cada vez que ele se segurava com desespero ao último suspiro, inspirando até engasgar-se com o próprio ar. O brilho em seu olhar desaparecera, e ele não parecia preocupado com outra coisa se não permanecer agarrado junto ao moreno.

Ken ficou parado, com Aya sobre si, até a respiração ruidosa de Aya cessar de acariciar seu pescoço.

Não conseguiu fechar os olhos, não conseguiu tornar a sentir aquele cansaço. Somente quando ergueu a cabeça de Aya e constatou que o companheiro não estava mais reagindo é que sentiu toda a fadiga atingi-lo com um pesado baque, e ele não conseguiu controlar o grito que escapou de seus lábios.

- Vinte e três mortes hoje... Que porra estúpida! Aya! Que diabos, eu..! Seu imbecil! Seu imbecil! Porra! Seu egoísta de merda! Foi sempre tudo pra você, não foi?! Droga... – Soluços escaparam de seus lábios entreabertos, mas ele não chegou a chorar. – E eu?! Como eu fico?

Tremera, percebendo o quão frio estava somente quando notara a falta que o calor do corpo de Aya fazia. Podia sentir novamente o peso de Aya sobre si, machucando-o, empurrando-o contra a terra, matando-o lentamente.

Riu com a ironia. Só foi dizer o que realmente pensava do ruivo quando ele não estava mais o ouvindo.

- Te vejo no inferno.

E fechou os olhos.


End file.
